Fall to pieces
by Jell Brown
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles sin sentido de la pareja Scorpius/Rose. Continuación "Azul y Gris". Porque quizá lo tenían escrito, ser Rose y Scorpius, así de simple, sin apellidos ni nada. Por siempre. Último Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una serie de drabbles que escribí hace mucho tiempo!, pero como no tenía cuenta y me daba una pajita enorme (flojera) hacerme una no lo subía, ahora que me animé a hacerme una cuenta, pues… Aquí lo ven. Abajito aclararé otras cositas, sin más los dejo con la lectura!**_

_Disclaimer: Si fuera Jotaká tendría mucho dinero, si tuviera mucho dinero no tendría que trabajar para poder pagar un preuniversitario y luego entras a la universidad. Entonces… Queda más que claro que ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimos de lucrar. _

_**No te vayas. **_

Él se iría.

Se marcharía. Y ella no lo vería hasta después de cuántos meses, quizás y lo más probable, después de un par de años. Pero eso no era lo que quería Rose, la pelirroja lo que más quería era tener a su rubia serpiente junto a ella.

–– ¿Me escribirás? ––preguntó Rose cuando despedían al rubio desde el aeropuerto con su familia.

–– Todos los días ––susurró y abrazó con fuerzas a su novia.

Él no quería ir, pero debía ir, debía ir a estudiar a Nueva York para ser el mejor en leyes mágicas, se lo debía a sus padres, a sus abuelos y por sobre todo a _ella_. Quería ser el mejor por ella, porque ella se lo merecía, él debía tener mucho dinero para criar a cuantos hijos iban a tener y darles lo mejor, por eso se iba a otro país, por eso se iba a otro continente, por eso se alejaba de ella.

–– La carrera dura cuatro años ––Siguió Rose al separarse de Scorpius y mirarlo fijo a sus orbes grises, la pelirroja suspiró ––serán cuatro años sin verte.

Scorpius negó rápidamente, ya se había despedido de toda su familia y había dejado a Rose para el final, a lo más difícil de decir adiós para el final.

–– Vendré el verano a verte Rose, todos los veranos y feriados largos, lo prometo ––prometió el rubio y la chica sonrió con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos contenidas.

–– Te extrañaré ––susurró bajito la chica Weasley y Scorpius acarició su mejilla limpiando la lágrima que había resbalado de los ojos azules de la muchacha.

–– Yo también, Rose, te extrañaré muchísimo.

Rose hizo un puchero y abrazó con intensidad a su novio.

–– No te enamores de nadie más…

Scorpius soltó una risa que no sintió salir del alma.

–– Nunca lo haría, Rose ––dijo el chico y Rose sonrío mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra por sus mejillas.

La chica se separó un poco de el rubio y lo miró fijamente, besó tiernamente sus finos labios, un beso corto y conciso, sin embargo lleno de amor.

–– Te amo, Scorpius.

Aquellas palabras salidas por los labios sonrojados de Rose llenaron el pecho de Scorpius y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba.

–– También te amo mucho Rose ––le respondió el rubio para besar nuevamente los labios de su novia, sería el último beso de despedida, después vendrían más, pero él quería que aquel beso quedará ahí en los labios de su pelirroja hasta su regreso.

Scorpius se separó de ella y fue nuevamente a despedirse de sus padres con un fraternal abrazo, tomó su bolso de mano y comenzó a avanzar por un angosto pasillo para ponerse en aquella fila y entregar su ticket de viaje.

Al entregárselo a la auxiliar de vuelo se volteó una vez más, su madre lloraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, _melancolía_, pensó el chico, su padre le sonreía con orgullo y su novia, tan solo su novia lo miraba irse, sin ninguna sonrisa y los ojos y nariz rojos producto al llanto que aun no cesaba.

Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca, sintiendo aun la calidez de el último beso de Rose en sus labios, la extrañaría, Merlín sabe cuánto. Bajó su cabeza y se volteo para seguir, para abordar el maldito avión lleno de _muggle_ e ir hacía el ministerio de magia de Nueva York.

_Querida Rose. _

_El viaje en avión resultó ser más cómodo de lo que había creído, los _muggle _son realmente tranquilos y ni siquiera me prestaron atención, para mi eso fue perfecto. La verdad es que no sé que puedo decirte, recién han pasado dos días desde que llegué y no me han pasado cosas que sean divertidas para contar. Aquí los magos son igual que haya y he estado tan enfrascado en los libros que debo leer para los próximos exámenes que tendré, que no me ha dado tiempo para al menos conocer la ciudad, ¡he estado encerrado en mi cuarto en el hostal los dos días!, aunque realmente eso no me molesta mucho, digamos que Nueva York no llama mucho mi atención. _

_¿Sabes?, lo único que me molesta es que te he extrañado por montones y sinceramente no me dejas leer en paz mis condenados libros, te apareces en mi mente cada minuto, no es que me moleste pero desearía que pudieras estar aquí conmigo obligándome a leerlos antes de que no me dejes hacerlo por tu ausencia. Merlín no sabes lo difícil que es esto…_

_No sé qué más puedo decirte, sólo que te extraño mucho y espero que tu también a mi. _

_S.H.M_

_PD: Te amo…_

Rose suspiró, aquella había sido la primera carta que había recibido de su novio y también la más larga. Había pasado cinco meses ya y las cartas que le enviaba Scorpius se hacían cada vez más cortas y distantes.

Rose sintió sus ojos abnegarse en lágrimas al leer la última nota que había recibido de su… ya no sabía ni siquiera como llamar a Scorpius.

_Querida Rose._

_Lo siento de verdad, pero no podré ir a Londres para noche buena. _

_En serio lo lamento mucho, pero por problemas que no me gustaría contar no podré viajar. _

_Cuídate mucho y saludos a todos los Weasley 's. _

_S.H.M_

Esa había sido la última carta de Scorpius, ni siquiera había una explicación y lo que más le dolía a la pelirroja era que no había ningún te amo adornando el trozo de pergamino frío. Se molestó, se molestó mucho mientras pensaba en qué iba a hacer…

¿Se cruzaría de brazos y no haría nada?, no, eso no era lo que Rose Weasley haría… pero, ¿por qué diablos Scorpius ya no le escribía todos los días?, ¿por qué ya no le decía te amo?, ¿por qué se volvía cada vez más distante?, ¿es que acaso había dejado de amarla?, es que acaso… ¿él habría encontrado a alguien mejor que ella?

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas involuntariamente e intento retenerlas para que no resbalaran por sus mejillas, pero le fue imposible, ¿cómo no le iba a doler si amaba más que nada en el mundo a ese rubio cabeza hueca?

Él había prometido ir a verla todos los veranos y feriados largos, sin embargo al primero no volvió, falló a su promesa.

Rose se sentó en el suelo al no sentir fuerzas para estar ya de pie, pegó sus piernas a su pecho y pegó su mentón en las rodillas mientras lloraba con amargura. Golpearon la puerta, pero ella no quiso siquiera hablar, sólo esperó a que su visitante se marchara, más aun no pasó aquello y abrieron la puerta con suavidad para luego cerrarla.

–– Rosie… ––la voz de su prima Dominique se oyó apagada y cautelosa.

La pelirroja no respondió a su rubia prima, la rubia Weasley se acercó hasta donde ella para ponerse en cuclillas y quedar a la altura de su prima. Dejó un sobre que llevaba en la mano encima de la cama y quitó un mechón de cabello pelirrojo de la cara de su prima.

–– ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ––preguntó mientras limpiaba una de las lágrimas que caían por la mejilla de Rose.

–– Scorpius ya no me ama, Niki ––soltó la pelirroja quien sintió su corazón oprimirse en su pecho creando una herida en el, una herida que producía profundo dolor. Rose soltó un sollozo y se llevo una mano a sus labios mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar, haberlo dicho, haberse dado cuenta de la cruda verdad hizo que todo el peso y dolor se sintiera más palpable.

Dominique abrazó a su prima y acaricio su espalda y cabello rizado, mientras la pelirroja lloraba y convulsionaba en brazos de su prima favorita.

–– No sabes si eso es verdad, Rosie ––razonó Niki mientras acariciaba la espalda de su prima.

–– Claro que sí ––dijo testaruda Rose, ––es por eso que no vendrá, es por eso que ya no me escribe a diario y no me escribe ni me dice te amo… él ya no me ama, perdí al hombre que amo Dominique, lo perdí… ––nuevamente un gemido de dolor y un llanto desgarrador.

–– Eso no lo sabes Rose.

La pelirroja ya no la oía, sólo era consiente de el dolor que sentía en ese momento, aquel dolor tan profundo. Él en ocho meses había podido olvidarla, sin embargo ella aun lo amaba con la misma intensidad que antes, y aunque se le hacía imposible, ella creía amarlo aun más.

–– Eso no lo sabes, y deberías averiguarlo Rose, tú siempre has sido directa y haz ido al grano en todos los asuntos ––le dijo Dominique y separo un poco a Rose de su cuerpo, ––eso no es lo que haría una titulada en medicina mágica.

Rose abrió los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído.

–– ¿Qué? ––preguntó y Dominique sonrió.

Tomó el sobre que antes había dejado encima de la cama de su prima y se lo extendió.

–– Léelo ––pidió y Rose con rapidez rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

–– Recibí el titulo ––titubeo y Dominique asintió orgullosa de su prima

––Eres una recién graduada en medicina, sonríe mujer.

Rose sonrió, sonrió mientras una lágrima nueva caía por su mejilla, no estaba feliz, no se sentía feliz ni con el titulo de medicina en mano. Dominique la abrazó, y también lloró, lloró junto con su prima, porque eso era lo único que quedaba, compartir junto con Rose su dolor.

Para noche buena, Rose lo pasó con su familia, con todos los Weasley' s, ocultando su gran tristeza que sólo su madre, Dominique y Albus pudieron notar detrás de esa sonrisa que portaba la pelirroja. Apenas terminó la cena Rose quiso irse ha su departamento, dónde se había mudado hace aproximadamente un año atrás. No tenía ganas de celebrar nada y por eso se marchó sola a su departamento diciendo que tenía un horrible dolor de estómago, mintiendo a toda su familia.

Rose llegó a su departamento y sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, se quitó su abrigo y se puso el pijama para acostarse en la cama, sin embargo se paseo por su habitación y se acercó a su armario. Saco una caja de color plateada y la abrió cuando se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, ahí dentro estaban las cosas que tenían alguna relación con Scorpius Malfoy. Estaban sus cartas, algún que otro objeto de valor, como una cadenita de oro con un dije que rezaba "_Scorpius & Rose"_, una caja de música y algunas fotos. Rose con lágrimas nuevamente en los ojos tomó las fotografías y comenzó a verlas.

Rio con ganas al ver una foto de ellos dos completamente empapados, donde miraban la cámara con asombro, luego se miraban a los ojos y reían cómplices de alguna travesura y también lloró amargamente al ver una foto que el mismo Scorpius había sacado, dónde ellos dos se sonreían y se besaban con profundo amor.

Dejó las fotografías de lado y se encontró con el osito de peluche que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo, aun conservaba el olor de él, su embriagador y dulce olor. Sonrió con profunda tristeza, tomó el peluche y lo puso encima de su cama, tomó las cartas y los obsequios y los metió dentro de la caja para volver a ponerla en su lugar. Caminó perezosamente hacia su cama y tomó al muñeco, lo abrazó, se cubrió con las mantas de la cama y abrazado al peluche se durmió.

Al otro día se levantó perezosa al sentir que llamaban a la puerta, se preguntó quién podría ser, se imaginó de inmediato que podía ser Lily dando cualquier excusa con tal de no dejarla sola y eso la hizo sonreír.

Se puso una bata para que no se congelara y salió mientras gritaba un pobre.

–– ¡Ya voy!

Y abrió la puerta.

Se extrañó al ver a una persona alta con un ramo de rosas rojas y que le tapaba la cara, luego como un balde de agua fría cayó en cuenta de quién era aquel sujeto.

–– ¿Q-qué diablos? ––preguntó.

Scorpius sacó el ramo de flores de su rostro con una sonrisa enorme en su cara que se borró de inmediato al ver el rostro y los ojos de Rose.

–– ¿Qué haces aquí? ––preguntó Rose sin poder salir de su asombro.

Scorpius estiró el ramo de flores hacía Rose quien las tomó con cuidado, aun sin poder salir de su asombro.

–– No iba a romper mi promesa, Rose ––dijo el chico entrando detrás de Rose al departamento.

–– Pues… ya habías roto una, si que no me sorprendería que hayas roto está ––dijo la pelirroja dejando el ramo de flores encima de la mesa y mirando con rabia al rubio.

–– ¿Por qué estás molesta, Rose? ––preguntó el chico sin entender.

–– ¿Qué por qué estoy molesta Scorpius? ––preguntó la chica apretando la mandíbula.

–– Oye…, lamento haberte dicho eso en la carta pero mi idea era darte una sorpresa…

–– Bien, me sorprendiste, ahora vuelve a Nueva York ––soltó la pelirroja y aquello le partió el alma al rubio.

–– ¿Qué pasa? ––preguntó el chico dando un paso tambaleante hacia su novia.

Rose sintió su corazón romperse aun más y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas que rápidamente corrieron por sus mejillas y esta no se molestó en quitar.

–– Me hiciste creer que ya no me amabas por una estúpida sorpresa, no me escribías, no me decías que me extrañabas y habías dejado de escribir te amo… ––La pelirroja apretó los puños y gritó, –– ¡me dejaste de amar Malfoy!

Scorpius frunció el cejo y sintió como en su pecho se hacía un hoyo profundo.

–– No es cierto, Rose ––susurró Scorpius.

Rose lo miraba furiosa y Scorpius no sabía que hacer o decir.

–– Sí lo es… ––gimoteo la pelirroja, ––por eso dejaste de escribirme, por eso no me decías te amo… dejaste de amarme.

Scorpius dio unas zancadas hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerzas, con mucha fuerza y a la vez con suavidad.

–– Eso es lo más estúpido que haz dicho Rose Weasley, jamás deje de pensar en ti y eso fue la peor tortura, es por eso que vuelvo a Londres Rose, porque maldita sea intenté ser fuerte pero te necesito a mi lado para serlo ––afirmó el chico y Rose se puso a llorar amargamente, ––te amo Rose, ¿es muy difícil creerme?, te amo más que mi vida.

Rose lloró aun más y levanto su cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían una tras otra, Scorpius le sonrió con profundo amor y Rose se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

–– También te amo más que a mi vida Scorpius ––susurró Rose antes de fundirse en un beso llenó de sentimientos, ––no vuelvas a irte nunca más…

Scorpius negó.

–– Nunca más ––afirmó y fue suficiente para Rose quien sonrió y volvió a besar a su novio.

Ambos corazones volvieron a tener sus latidos frenéticos al sentir a su lado a quién más necesitaban.

Scorpius la miró fijo y sentenció mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de su novia.

–– No me iría ni al cielo si tu no estás en el.

_**Bueno y… qué les pareció! Pues, ustedes sabrán que la única forma de saber si apesta esta idea o realmente está bien es dejando comentarios con críticas, tomatazos y felicitaciones C:**_

_**La última frase dicha por Scorpius tampoco me pertenece, es de la "nana de Bella en español" es una frase que amo, si que no podía dejarla afuera y pues… gracias a esa canción se me ocurrió está cosilla :Z Eso sería todo. **_

_**Ah y obvio, si llegaron hasta aquí es porque leyeron el Drabble si que muchas gracias por darse el tiempo! Saludos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká y lo tengo más que asumido, ¿contentos? _

(*)

_Lluvia de_ _Noviembre._

Salió del gran salón derramando gruesas lágrimas, no le importó que lloviera torrencialmente, necesitaba estar sola.

Corrió pisando el mojado césped mientras las gotas de lluvia hacían que su cabello rizado y pelirrojo se pegara en su cara. Se tiró al césped mojado frente al gran lago que rodeaba Hogwarts e hipó mientras pasaba ambas manos por su cara.

"_Dile a tu novia lo que hiciste conmigo en el verano Owen" _la voz chillona de la rubia de Ravenclaw se escucho en todo el gran comedor, llamando la atención hasta de los pocos maestros que se encontraban en ese momento.

"_Dile a tu novia cuánto disfrutaste conmigo esa semana en mi casa, solo los dos…" _oyó en su mente la voz de la chica, y sintió nuevamente un puñetazo en el pecho.

"_Cuéntale Owen Wood que me dijiste que con Rose no lo pasabas tan bien en la cama como lo pasaste conmigo esa semana… entonces, no veo el por qué nosotros no podamos seguir con lo nuestro" _dijo la chica de ojos castaños y dio un paso hacia Owen tambaleante, seguro por que no tendría el mejor equilibrio gracias a la gran dosis de alcohol que seguramente había ingerido.

"_¿Es cierto eso Owen?" _le había preguntado la pelirroja desde la entrada del gran comedor, ella había llegado justo cuando a la rubia se le había ocurrido confesar todo aquello a todos los que se encontraban en el gran salón en ese momento.

"_Rose, yo…"_ Owen se había visto vacilante mirando avergonzado hacia su novia y claramente futura ex.

"_¡Claro!" _soltó Rose con la voz quebrada, _"estuviste muy ocupado la última semana, por eso no me escribiste ¿no?"_.

"_Lo siento, Rose"_ había dicho el muchacho de cabellos rubios.

"_Ahórratelo, Wood" _ fue lo último que dijo Rose Weasley antes de salir corriendo del gran salón bajo la mirada de muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Rose respiró profundamente y soltó un gemido ahogado, le dolía, le dolía mucho, pero sabia que lo que más le dolía era el orgullo.

Se sentó y pego sus rodillas a su pecho para apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas.

De pronto sintió pasos que se le acercaban y cuando notó que el intruso estaba muy cerca y sin levantar su vista para ver quién era su acompañante dijo con voz amortiguada.

––Déjame en paz.

––Sí te enfermas no podrás dar los exámenes para las clases extras a las cuales te haz metido.

Aquella voz ella reconocería en cualquier lugar aunque no se le hacia muy frecuente oírla.

––¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? ––preguntó mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

––Supongo que no quería ver la paliza que le iban a dar tus primos a Wood ––soltó y se encogió de hombros.

Malfoy estaba de pie junto a ella mirándola fijamente y dejando que la lluvia se deslizara por su liso cabello rubio y cayera por su frente junto con su cabello.

Rose suspiró.

––Soy la tonta más grande de Hogwarts, ¿no? ––Rose sonrió a duras penas y acarició su mejilla para retirar una nueva lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

––Yo diría que el que quedará como el tonto más grande de Hogwarts será él ––opinó con simpleza el muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos grises. ––Y tu por supuesto también quedaras como una idiota por estar aquí bajo la lluvia, pegaras un resfriado.

––No entraré Malfoy, ve tu…

––Entonces me quedaré, y quedará en tu conciencia sí es que mañana amanezco resfriado y no puedo ir a dar el examen de pociones ––declaró Scorpius.

––No te he pedido que te quedes aquí conmigo, ¿por qué debería pesar en mi conciencia? ––preguntó.

––Porque sí entró y te dejó aquí quedaré como un idiota por dos razones, la primera es porque un caballero no puede dejar a una dama sola cerca del bosque prohibido muriéndose de pena bajo la lluvia, es algo ético.

––¿Y la segunda? ––preguntó Rose esta vez mirando fijo los ojos grises de Malfoy.

Malfoy sonrió de medio lado y dijo con voz clara y segura.

––Porque me pasaría para ser un idiota si pierdo la oportunidad de estar solo con una linda chica que necesita consuelo.

Rose rió y se sonrojó, de pronto olvidó el asunto con Owen y sólo se enfoco en los ojos grises y amistosos de Scorpius Malfoy.

_**Gracias por leer!, aquí está el segundo drabble de esta pareja que sencillamente amo.**_

_**Esté drabble también lo escribí hace bastante tiempo, si que ahora pienso subirlo para ver qué tal lo hacía en esa época C: (Creo que es hace como un año atrás) pero bueeh. Muchas gracias a samfj por comentar. Este Drabble lo subí gracias a ti. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que este también te guste, a pesar de que es pequeño me divertí mucho escribiéndolo en ese tiempo. **_

_**Dejen Review para saber que no apesto como escritora y que debería mejor ponerme a estudiar, cosa que haré otro día por que ya me siento muy cansada sicológicamente para hacerlo ahora :Z. **_

_**Saludos!, Sophie :A**_


	3. Azul y Gris

_**Ya, al fin subí un capítulo a esto… Es que la verdad, se me habían borrado los otros que tenía si que esté tuve que escribirlo. Sin más lo dejo con la lectura y abajito al final del cap. Responderé sus Review! Gracias por leer!**_

_Disclaimer: No, no soy JK y jamás lo seré, al menos que… Bah!, jamás lo seré y lo tengo súper asumido C:_

(*)

Había caído la noche y nadie se podía ver en los oscuros pasillos del castillo. Se oía un pequeño golpeteo de agua en la zona donde estaban los baños de chicas y otros zumbidos de insectos que habían convertido Hogwarts también como su hogar.

Scorpius se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella sesión de besos que tubo esa tarde con la chica Strydder habían logrado cambiar los ánimos del muchacho. Aunque ahora que se paseaba solo por los oscuros pasillos del castillo y recordaba el golpe que le había dado Rose Weasley le hacía enfurecer de a poco.

"— _¡No me hagas reír, Malfoy! ¿Te crees la gran cosa por jugar con las mujeres?, eso es de narcisista e imbéciles hombres, no de "machos recios" como dices tú._

_La pelirroja estaba roja por la ira. Su gritó llamó la atención de todo alumno que transitaba por el pasillo. Malfoy enrojeció de ira, sin embargo quiso ocultarlo con una de sus tantas sonrisas retorcidas. _

— _Sólo lo dices porque te encantaría que te echara el ojo a ti, Weasley. Pero eso no pasará, soy demasiado para alguien como tu _—_Le soltó él. _

_La pelirroja dio un paso hacía él, con una mirada casi de desquiciada. _

— _Debe ser una broma, ¿verdad? _—_Esta vez ella fue la que sonrió, _—_no me fijaría en alguien como tú, ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra. Antes, prefiero estar con un _banshee_. Eres despreciable, hurón._

_Scorpius se sonrojó y apretó sus puños al costado de su cuerpo. Se acercó un pasó más hacía Rose. Nuevamente sonrió lascivamente, sorpresivamente para todos los que se encontraban observando una de las tantas discusiones de esos dos, el rubio pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura estrecha de Rose. Se agachó un tanto y con sus labios rosó el oído de la pelirroja._

— _¿Sí, Weasley?, ¿segura? Te mueres por mí y todos lo saben _—_volvió a plantarle cara, ampliando aun más su sonrisa. _—_Lo que pasa es que sabes que jamás me fijaría en ti. Es decir, eres tan solo la sombra de toda tu familia. ¿Verdad que sí?, lo único que te salva es tu apellido…_

_Rose enrojeció y sin previo aviso apretó su puño y lo estampo en el labio del rubio, provocando las risas, exclamaciones y dudas en cada uno que observaba la discusión"_

El moretón seguía ahí, no había querido hacerse nada en la cara, tampoco quiso ir a enfermería para que le cuestionaran qué era lo que le había ocurrido, si que prefirió dejar la cosa ahí y listo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos pudo distinguir una figura caminando frente a él. Era una figura de porte mediano que distinguió como una chica por las curvas de su cuerpo. A medida que se acercaba la figura se dio cuenta de quién se trataba y una furia corrió por su cuerpo.

— Weasley —masculló.

Rose levantó su vista, Scorpius pudo notar rastro de lágrimas en su pálido rostro y aquello para sorpresa del chico calmó su ira.

— No quiero discutir, Malfoy ––habló la muchacha y Scorpius suspiró.

—Tampoco yo —murmuró.

Rose lo miró con sorpresa en sus ojos y Scorpius volvió a suspirar, sus ojos grises hicieron contacto con los azules de Rose y dijo con voz suave.

— Me cansé de discutir.

Rose sonrió, por primera vez en su vida le sonrió a Scorpius Malfoy.

— También yo Malfoy —Rose bajó su vista y luego volvió a mirar fijo al chico, notó el labio roto de él y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, —te dolió el golpe, ¿eh?

Scorpius frunció el cejo. Su sangré hirvió de nuevo.

— Mis palabras causaron efecto, comadreja. No tienes otra forma de defenderte que no fuera esa… —se encogió de hombros, —es entendible en alguien con tu intelecto.

Rose soltó una sonrisa irónica.

— Me estás diciendo tonta a mi, Malfoy, ¿es enserio? —preguntó la chica y el rubio asintió, —eso es algo estúpido… sabiendo que yo te doy una patada en tu estirado trasero en todas las materias.

Fue un golpe bajo y Malfoy no se iba a quedar esta vez con las palabras en la boca como en clase.

— Las notas no dicen absolutamente nada, Weasley —escupió y Rose iba a soltar otra risa de no ser por que se oyó el maullido de la gata de Filch muy cerca de ellos.

— Demonios —soltó Malfoy cuando vio una luz en la esquina del pasillo.

Rose se iba a voltear pero Malfoy la tomó por la cintura y puso su mano en los labios de Rose para que esta no dijese nada.

La llevó con rapidez atrás de una armadura y la pego a la pared aun presionando los labios de ella con su palma.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada manteniéndose en la misma posición.

La luz se vio lejana y pronto se vieron a oscuras solo iluminados por el cielo y la luna que en ese momento estaba llena.

La respiración de Rose era agitada al igual que la de Scorpius, el chico quitó de apoco la mano de la boca de la chica y la observo fijamente.

Azul y gris hicieron contacto dándose cuenta de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Rose memorizó cada parte del rostro de él. Sus ojos se veían oscuros debido a la oscuridad que los abrazaba, pero su lívido rostro seguía notándose blanco como el papel mientras algunas mechas rubias caían por su frente, sus finos labios estaban rojos por alguna razón y su nariz aristocrática rozaba la suya. Pudo observar como el labio de él seguía hinchado y ahora estaba morado, dándole un aire totalmente de "chico rudo".

Scorpius se fijo que las pecas de Rose eran pequeñas y pocas, tenía menos pecas que Lily pero eran notorias, sus labios no eran gruesos pero tampoco finos y eran rojos por naturaleza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

Se quedó ahí observando sus ojos y luego bajo nuevamente hacía sus labios que se encontraban entreabiertos. Recordó cuando los besó, cuando él fingió estas "borracho" para que le sacaran la foto. Recordó el sabor a frutilla dulce de los labios de la pelirroja, también sintió la esencia que emanaba del cuerpo de Rose, era chocolate. Se acercó lentamente.

Rose abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, estaba viendo a Scorpius Malfoy acercarse a ella con lentitud, recordó el sabor a menta y canela de sus labios y lo extraño que se había sentido. El aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Malfoy, aquel aroma cítrico provoco que su corazón latiera a un ritmo acelerado y que su articulación fuese algo más rápido que lo normal.

Esperó que el chico acabara con los escasos centímetros que los separaban con los ojos abiertos, sin saber que hacer…

El acabó con la distancia y presionó los labios de la pelirroja con los suyo en un suave roce. Ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Rose no recordó quién fue quien abrió la boca primero, de un momento se vio dentro de la boca de Malfoy, acariciando su lengua con la propia.

Reaccionó, estaba besando a Scorpius Malfoy y según recordaba ninguno de los dos había bebido algo…

Se separó con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Qué… —iba a preguntar pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

Scorpius también miro asombrado a la chica, sin saber que decir.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo pegados que estaban sus cuerpos y se separo de ella saliendo detrás de la armadura.

Se avergonzó de pronto de todo lo que había ocurrido.

— Siento lo de tu labio —contesto la pelirroja.

Scorpius parpadeo extrañado, ¿de qué hablaba?

Rose salió de detrás de la armadura y lo miró fijo por unos momentos.

— No quise golpearte, nunca fue mi intención… lo siento.

Sin agregar algo más caminó con rapidez por los pasillos. Scorpius la siguió con la mirada, aquello había sido extraño.

Esa noche fue extraña, por primera vez Scorpius se había sentido adicto a algo, y eso habían sido los labios de Rose. Sin contar que su pelirroja enemiga le había pedido por primera vez perdón.

_**Yaaa :D Y qué les parecio? **_

_**La verdad que no me convence mucho pero como me divertí realmente al escribirlo, lo subí. Además que se lo debo a **__**samfj**__**, gracias por tus review! Me gusta que te guste xD Espero que te guste también este que lo escribí sobre todo para ti. Gracias por leerme! También a **__**Annie Thompson**__** Jaja, también amo a Scorpius :Z Es que me lo imagino como Toby Hemingway y uff… me encanta él, además con la personalidad con el que me lo imagino … Aaa! Me encanta 3 xDD Espero que te guste este cap C: **____** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!, espero que te facine este también :Z Que a mi me divirtió escribir! Espero que sigas comentando! Gracias por el comentario! :D Y Gracias también a **__**viian**__** tal vez no seas de muchas palabras, pero gracias a ellas subo el cap. xD Gracias por comentar y espero que este también te guste! :D**_

_**Y también para todos los que leen estos cortitos Drabbles que se me pasan por la cabeza xd, espero que comenten para ver si les gusta o no :D **_

_**Sophie :A**_


	4. Capítulo IV: Azul y Gris II

**_Aquí les traígo el cuarto capítulo de este conjunto de Drabbles, este capítulo es la continuación del drabble anterior, ya que gracias a Julietaa Se me ocurrió escribirlo y seguirlo. Muchas Gracias a todas por sus Review! Las quiero :A_**

**_Disclaimer: Sí claro, tengo el cabello claro, pero no soy rubia, tengo los ojos claros pero no son azules, sé un poco de Ingles, pero no vivo en Inglaterra. ¿Con eso es suficiente?, por si las moscas NO soy Jotaká. _**

* * *

Capítulo IV: "Azul y Gris II"

Era extraño.

Todos hablaban con sus amigos creando el bullicio habitual en el Gran Comedor, el normal.

Era extraño…

Ya no se escuchaban aquellas discusiones que terminaban con un "vete a la mierda, Malfoy" o un "comadreja insufrible". No era como si los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo extrañaran, no. Sólo les parecía completamente extraño, fuera de lo común. Malfoy y Weasley se ignoraban, como si el otro no existiera, es más, las veces que se cruzaban en los caminos se daban ciertas miradas indiscretas y luego seguían en lo suyo, como si el otro fuera otro estudiante cualquiera.

Michelle –la mejor amiga de Rose –se sentaba junto con ella en pociones. Detrás de ambas chicas se sentaba Malfoy junto con Nott, su mejor amigo.

La castaña se sentía extraña. Odiaba las discusiones que siempre tenía Rose con Scorpius en pociones para ver quién era el mejor en la materia, sin embargo, aquella relación nula que estaban manteniendo ambos jóvenes le atormentaba, como mejor amiga de la pelirroja sabía que había algo más, que Rose no le estaba siendo cien por ciento sincera. No, Rose le escondía algo a Michelle y a Albus.

Su pelinegro primo Albus lo sabía, Rose escondía algo.

Aquel día sábado Michelle se levantó a las nueve para ir a tomar desayuno con tranquilidad. Observó la cama donde Rose dormía plácidamente, tapada por las sabanas hasta la cabeza. La castaña se levantó, se bañó y se vistió para bajar. Estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación cuando tropezó con los libros de su amiga, los cuales tenía desparramados por todo el suelo. Frunció el ceño cuando de uno de los libros resbaló un papel doblado por la mitad.

Giró su rostro hacía la pelirroja que dormía aun enredada en las sabanas. Se mordió su labio inferior y tomó el papel, lo abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito en el. Abrió sus ojos y luego volvió a leer la nota, frunció la nariz y se giró a ver a su mejor amiga quien aun estaba en el séptimo sueño. Guardó el papel debajo de sus ropas.

Estuvo tentada a devolverse y dejar el papel de su mejor amiga en donde lo encontró, pero estaba tan molesta que _debía_ mostrárselo a alguien, ¿y qué mejor alguien que Albus?

— Ey, Michelle —James Potter, su novio, la llamó, la esperaba en la sala común. La castaña de orbes verdes terminó por bajar las escaleras y se plantó frente al pelinegro para darle un beso en los labios.

— ¿Nos vamos a desayunar? —Preguntó él. Michelle negó.

— ¿Albus ya bajó? —Preguntó, James frunció el ceño, extrañado, asintió.

La chica sonrió y tomó de la mano de su novio para ir hacía el Gran comedor.

Al entrar buscaron con su mirada al pelinegro hijo de Harry, lo encontraron comiendo solo en algún lugar de la mesa. Se apresuraron a ir hacía él y se sentaron en frente.

Albus elevó sus ojos verdes y observó a su hermano y a su amiga. Abrió su boca para preguntar algo pero Michelle le cortó cuando puso el papel encima de la mesa. Albus hizo un ademán de tomarlo pero ella lo corrió con su mano.

— ¿Qué es eso, Michelle? —Preguntó el moreno.

La castaña apretó sus labios y luego soltó un suspiro, ¿qué pensaran ellos al decirle que se lo "robo" a Rose?

— Esto se lo encontré a Rose —Soltó la muchacha, tanto Albus como James fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Y?, ¿por qué tanto suspenso? —Preguntó el chico de orbes marrones.

Michelle rodó los ojos.

— Pues lee y verás —Musitó.

Albus tomó el papel entre sus manos y lo abrió, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer con voz monótona.

— "Rose: Lamento haber cancelado la cita el día de ayer. Espero que te haya gustado la flor que te dejé para compensar mi error, pero sabes que no fue mi culpa completamente, sabes que hubiera preferido mil veces estar contigo que con los estúpidos de mis compañeros. Espero verte está noche donde siempre… SM" —Albus abrió su boca tanto que Michelle creyó que se le podía desencajar la mandíbula.

La castaña guio sus ojos verdes ahora hacía su novio quien estaba casi o peor que su hermano.

— Es por eso que Rose está así tan distante, tan en las nubes…

— Tan… tonta —Terminó Albus por ella la oración. Michelle asintió.

— Pero, ¿quién diablos es SM? —Preguntó James esta vez. Michelle se encogió de hombros.

— Podría ser cualquiera, Smith Marcus —dijo Albus.

— Samuel Marshall.

— Simón McDough.

— Sweetch Mathew.

— O Scorpius Malfoy —Susurró Michelle.

Albus y James la observaron fijamente, ambos la miraron como si la castaña se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. Luego los tres se largaron a reír como si hubiera sido un mal chiste.

— Vale, pero lo averiguaremos —Soltó James con decisión, los otros dos chicos asintieron, dándole la razón.

(*)

Rose se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo completamente pesado. Bostezó y se estiró en todo su esplendor, se bañó, se vistió y salió para comer.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose extrañamente observada, frunció el ceño mientras se giraba. En los pasillos, en las escaleras, comiendo en el gran comedor. Sentía como si alguien la estuviese mirando fijamente.

Por el rabillo de sus ojos observó a Scorpius Malfoy, quien comía en silencio junto con sus amigos. El rubio elevó su vista al sentirse observado y clavó sus ojos grises en los azules de ella. Rose estúpidamente se sonrojó y eso al joven Malfoy le pareció divertido ya que soltó una suave carcajada. La pelirroja quitó su vista del rubio de inmediato y siguió con su comida.

Apenas terminó se acercó a su prima Lily quien conversaba amenamente con su hermano Hugo.

— ¿Lily has visto a Michelle o a Albus? —Preguntó la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione. Lily asintió.

— Vi a Michelle subir hace un rato a la sala común junto con James, no sé que hacía ahí Albus como la tercera rueda pero… Ahí estaba también —Dijo su prima.

Rose bufó y se fue para dejar a los dos primos conversando.

Por los jardines, por la biblioteca, por la sala común, por su habitación, por la cocina, por todos lados, no, no estaban en ninguno de esos lados. Se dio por vencida y decidió ir hacía los jardines a sentarse bajo un árbol y leer un libro para descansar por un momento.

Oyó el ruido de unas ramas quebrarse, se levantó de golpe y se giró para observar. Frunció el ceño.

No, no era tonta y pues… A esos tres se les veían los zapatos.

Soltó un suspiro prolongado.

— Salgan de ahí inmediatamente. Los tres —Ordenó.

James soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Ves Albus?, te dije que te quedaras en silencio.

— ¿Qué?, pero si fue Michelle —Se defendió Albus.

— ¿Yo?, pero si fue James quien me pisó —Se quejó la castaña. Rose se acercó a pasos decididos hacía donde se oían las voces y se veían los pies. Con su mano derecha tomó la manta de invisibilidad y la jaló, dejando al descubierto los tres cuerpos bajo esta.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué diablos me seguían? —Preguntó molesta.

— Ey, tú no tienes derecho a enfadarte, Rose Weasley —Dijo Michelle colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

— ¿Cómo no?, si han estado escondiéndose de mí todo el día y además me siguen, creo que tengo el derecho de saber por qué.

Michelle miró a ambos Potter, como si con la mirada les incitara a contestar a esa pregunta.

— Pues Michelle encontró la carta que te envió Smith —Contestó James. Michelle entrecerró los ojos y gesticulo con sus labios un suave "traidor". James bajó su vista, sabía que luego tendría una amena conversación con su novia sobre esto.

Rose guio sus ojos azules hacía Michelle, quien se sonrojó y bajó su vista hacía el pasto.

— En tu libro había una nota, firmada con un SM —Contestó la castaña.

La pelirroja sonrió.

— ¿Y creen que esa carta es para mí? —Preguntó.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron.

— Dice que es para una Rose —Soltó Albus. La primogénita de Ron rodó los ojos.

— Y como yo soy la única Rose en todo Hogwarts…—Comentó sárcastica.

— Pues estaba entre tus libros —Respondió Michelle.

— Esos libros los pedí prestados en la biblioteca, alguien debió haber metido esa carta hace tal vez muchísimos años. No es para mí, estúpidos… No tengo ningún tipo de relación y menos con Smith —Les dijo Rose muy segura. Los tres la miraron con inseguridad en sus facciones. Luego Michelle sonrió.

— Menos mal que no era para ti, ya me sentía mal amiga —Dijo la castaña, Rose la miró interrogante, Michelle se encogió de hombros. —Perdí la carta por ahí mientras te seguíamos.

Rose sonrió y se encaminó con sus primos y amiga hacía al castillo de vuelta.

(*)

— Creí que no llegarías.

El rostro de la muchacha fue iluminada por la luz de la luna. Sonrió.

— Sonará cursi o como quieras decirlo. Pero siempre vendré —Susurró.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó hacía la pelirroja para fundirse en un suave y tierno beso.

Se separaron cuando el aire se volvió vital, Malfoy tomó la mano de Weasley y ambos caminaron por aquel pasillo hasta plantarse frente a una muralla, pasearon tres veces por el lugar y luego se dibujó una puerta. Lo pensaron, ambos, a la vez. "Donde podamos ser nosotros mismos".

Se metieron en el lugar entre besos y risitas.

Scorpius atrajo el cuerpo de Rose hacía el suyo, tan pegados hasta que se pudieran divisar como uno solo.

— James, Albus y Michelle encontraron la carta que me dejaste ayer —Susurró Rose cuando él rompió el beso para comenzar un caminó con sus labios por el cuello de la pelirroja.

El rubio al oír lo dicho por ella se separó. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Algún día se tendrán que enterar, ¿no? —Preguntó él.

Rose negó.

— No es necesario.

— ¿Planeas mantenerme escondido por siempre? —Preguntó Scorpius con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La pelirroja volvió a negar con su cabeza.

— Planeo arrancar junto a ti apenas salgamos de Hogwarts. Irnos lejos, a Paris, tal vez, a China o a Brasil. Donde nadie nos conozcan, donde tan sólo seamos Rose y Scorpius, sin apellidos, sin familia —Respondió ella. Scorpius sonrió, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la tersa piel de la mejilla de Rose y la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

— Si tu quieres nos vamos a todos esos lugares que nombraste. Pero prométeme que será así. Rose y Scorpius y nada más.

La pelirroja sonrió y rodeó el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos para fundirse en un beso, lento, beso suave, beso cargado de amor, de esos que das cuando los sientes de verdad.

Scorpius bajó sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja hasta llegar al borde de la camisa, jugó por unos momentos y la subió para quitársela por completo. Rose no quiso quedarse atrás y desabrochó la camisa del Slytherin para poder ser uno de verdad. Ser tan solo Rose y Scorpius, sin apellidos, sin familias, sin casas, sin problemas. Rose y Scorpius, como siempre fue.

Desde aquel día en diciembre, cuando ella lo golpeó para luego en la noche besarse escondidos detrás de una armadura se volvió una adicta. Una adicta a Malfoy. Se odiaban, pero no fue tan sólo odio, quizá era algo más. Molestia, porque el otro no se decidía a decir lo que sentía, molestia porque una relación entre ellos era imposible, hacerla real eran demasiadas luchas, demasiadas peleas. Ellos eran relajados, vivían la vida minuto a minuto, ¿para qué luchar contra los demás?, ¿a quién le importaban los demás? Ellos eran así, que todos los demás se fueran a la mierda. Esas noches eran de ambos, de Rose y Scorpius, desde aquel beso, porque así siempre fue y debió ser.

…

Alguien actuó con más astucia que James, Albus y Michelle.

Es que para ella era obvio. Era por algo que Scorpius ya no la besaba, que ya no le prestaba atención.

Ella encontró la carta que iba dirigida para Rose.

Era obvio, le conocía la escritura y sabía a que "Rose" se refería. Weasley, ¿cómo no?, ¿quién otra si no esa traidora de la sangre?

Strydder era astuta, no por nada cayó en la casa de las serpientes. Y haría pagar a Rose y Scorpius por lo que le hicieron.

Por eso los fotografío cuando se besaban, cuando se metían a la sala de los Menesteres para hacer… _cosas._ Por venganza amplio las fotografías y las pegó en cada muralla del inmenso castillo. Sonrió.

Sería la venganza perfecta. Todo Hogwarts sabría el por qué ya esos dos se ignoraban, porque ya no se discutían.

_Era porque se habían enamorado._

* * *

_**Tarán!, :D. Ya sé que me demoré un poco, y que además los dejo con el final así. Porque sí, creo que ya se me acabaron las ideas para esta parejita, aunque, uno nunca sabe cuándo llega la inspiración, pero igual lo dejaré en estado Complete para no desilucionar si es que no vuelvo a subir otro drabble, pero ya lo he dicho, puede que la inspiración a mi cabecita para esta pareja vuelva y me haga subir un nuevo drabble aquí, o ¿quién sabe?, una historia larga C: **_

_**Eso sería; Por si las dudas!**_

_**Strydder: Es la niñas que se nombre al final, que pega las fotografías de Scorpius Y Rose por todos los pasillos de Hogwart, se nombre por Scorpius en el drabble anterior cuando dice algo así como; "Aquella sesión de besos con Strydder..." Y También que esta es la continuación del drabble anterior, situado meses después, quizá semanas, ahí juzgen ustedes C: **_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS! **_

_**hitsuyackie Muchas Gracias por tu comentario! me alegro que te haya gustado como describo! Espero que leas este drabble y te haya gustado! :D samfj: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios infaltables! me alegro mucho que te haya gustado como me habían quedado (aunque los haya escrito hace mucho, claro, a excepción de estos últimos dos que los he escrito ahora :P) Espero que este último no te desilucione y no me odies por dejarlo como complete con un final así de abierto, pero es que me encantan esos finales, ahí juzga tú que te gustaría que pase, algo sí es seguro. Rose y Scorpius se fugan :A xD Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios. Cuídate y nos leeremos por ahí :A Annie T:Jasjjas, lo sé, a mi pareces tampoco podría ver a Scorpius y Lily juntos, es que para mi es simplemente Rose y Scorpius, serían la pareja perfecta, como un Romeo y julieta de la era contemporanea :D Me alegra que te hayan gustado los Drabbles! espero que leas este y que te guste también. Besitos C:  : Aaaw! Muchas gracias por pensar que me quedó hermoso C: Espero que este también te parezca hermoso porque lo escribí muerta de sueño pero con muchas ganas de subirlo! GRacias por tus comentarios! Nos leemos por ahí C: Julietaa: Ya, lo he dicho allá arribita, pero por siacaso, ESTE DRABBLE LO ESCRIBÏ GRACIAS A TI C: Es que tenías razón, también le encontré conti y aquí está, tarán C:? Espero que te encante y que me dejes un comentario D: Saludos! GinaLara: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te hayan gustado! Saludos :A**_

_**Y Eso sería todo amigos (?) Espero que comenten este último (quizá) Drabble, aunque, estoy segura que algún día se me vendrá alguna idea nuevamente, quizá para una historia larga sobre esta pareja que amo :D Bueno, eso sería. Espero Comentarios nuevamente y quizá me venga nuevamente la inspiración (6) Sí, estoy jugando con sus pensamientos C: xDD Yaa! Gracias por leerme! Adiós!**_

_**Sophie :A**_


End file.
